


A Poem from an Angel

by DigitalMess90



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: A Poem about angel dust that I wrote...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Poem from an Angel

One quick drink is all it takes,

To put the smile back on my face.

To make me dance and smile and sing,

Like a puppet upon its string.

One small bump of coke,

And I can brave to face these folks.

To have them jeer and leer and grab,

Shouting I'm a useless fag.

One small tear running down my face,

And you'll raise a hand to put me in my place.

I'll scream and cry and beg to stop,

But you'll just say 'this is my lot'.

One last drink is all it takes,

To take the smile from my face.

To make me wish that I was dead

To make me pull the trigger n-


End file.
